


Hot Spell

by firefright



Series: A/B/O fics [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hot Weather, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: It's the height of summer, and Jason's heat couldn't have come at a worse time than when the city is caught up in the middle of a heat wave. But at least he has Tim to help him through it, who no matter the circumstances, always knows how to give Jason exactly what he needs.





	Hot Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first of two one-shot fics I've written for the JayTim Summer week that's happening over on tumblr right now. This one is for the day 1 prompt, 'Heat wave', and me being me, I couldn't resist going down the most obvious route with it. I also couldn't resist the lure of alpha!Tim, because there's a sore lack of it out there. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Jason shivers when he hears the bathroom door open, a quiet knock preceding the sound of the hinges swinging inwards. A moment later, Tim’s voice follows, equally soft and quiet.

“Hey, is it okay if I come in?”

He’s tempted not to answer, sinking down into the cool water of the bath as if it can swallow him whole, but then he catches a glimpse of Tim’s face out of the corner of his eye — equal parts concern and desire — as well as a whiff of his scent, caustically alpha, and… well, there’s no saying no after that.

“Yeah,” Jason mutters, surrendering to the inevitable. “Yeah, come in, Tim.”

The door opens just wide enough to let Tim’s slim frame slip inside the bathroom before it shuts again. The sound of bare feet on tile heralds his approach to the tub itself, and Jason watches as Tim sinks down to kneel on the fluffy mat beside the bath before laying his pale forearms across the edge of it.

“Sorry I’m late.” is the first thing he says to him.

Jason grunts an acknowledgement. He wants to be angry about that. He was angry about it earlier, in fact, when he first realised that Tim had been delayed on his way home today. But maintaining that kind of anger in the face of the soaring temperatures currently suffocating Gotham was a slog he didn’t have anywhere near enough endurance for. He’s burning, both inside and out, and the only thing Jason can really bring himself to care about right now is staying exactly where he is, hiding from the sweltering heat occupying the apartment beneath the water.

Still, he’s not about to let Tim entirely off the hook.

“Why were you late?” Jason mutters, letting his eyes fall shut again as he presses his temple back against cool ceramic.

Tentatively at first, Tim’s fingers brush gently against his hair, then — when Jason doesn’t immediately snap at him for it — start to run across his scalp, working steadily to loosen the strands stuck there by sweat and water both. “Riddler.”

“Riddler?” Jason scoffs derisively.

“Mmhm.” Tim doesn’t bat an eyelid at his reaction, or so Jason imagines, since with his own eyes closed he can’t actually seem him right now. “Bruce asked for all available hands. It took longer than we expected.”

“Riddler jobs always take longer than expected. ‘Convoluted’ is practically the guy’s middle name.” Jason points out.

He can hear the amusement in Tim’s voice. “Do you want me to apologise again?”

Jason thinks about it, lips twisting downwards for a moment before he ducks his head beneath Tim’s hand until his chin is touching the surface of the water. “I want Bruce to apologise for calling you in more, but yeah, that’d be a start.”

A telltale huff betrays Tim’s attempt to hold back laughter. Yet when he does speak, he sounds perfectly serious. Maybe even a little guilty. “I’m sorry, Jason, I know I should’ve been here for when your heat started.”

Jason doesn’t bother to even grunt his agreement this time. Not until Tim’s fingers dig deeper into his hair, rubbing circles against his scalp in a way that always makes him want to melt. “How far in is it?” he enquires.

“Not that far.”Jason answers, “Still early. Just started to hit me…” he tries to think, to measure time through his admittedly already muddled thoughts. “Couple hours ago. Maybe.”

“Maybe.” Tim replies dubiously. Jason can hear the sound of him inhaling deeply, picking up his scent so he can assess and make his own estimation on that front. “You want me to go grab anything before we get started? Extra bedding, water, snacks?”

Jason shakes his head, sending water rippling into the far corners of the bath. “Already done. Mini fridge is full, bed’s made, and I took my contraceptives after you left last night. We’re all good to go. Only thing I’ve been waiting on is you.”

“You sure?”

Jason opens his eyes again, if only to give Tim the appropriate level of scowl such fussing deserves. “Yes, _Mom_. I’m sure. I was doing my own heat prep years before you arrived on the scene, you know.”

“I know, I know.” Tim sighs, reaching up to rub the back of his neck self-consciously before smiling down at him. His hair is gathered back from his face in a haphazard bun that’s already starting to fall apart, and sweat runs along the pale line of his throat in a way Jason suddenly wants very much to lick off. “You can take care of yourself. I just like to help if I can, that’s all.”

“How very alpha of you.” Jason replies, swallowing hard to try and moisten his now dry throat. It’s still too warm to really get worked up about anything, but the longer he’s here, in the very confined space of their bathroom, the more he can smell _Tim_ ; the full steel-sharp scent of him thickening in the air in response to Jason’s own honey-rich aroma.

God, maybe he is already in deeper than he thought. Not so deep that he’s completely out of his mind yet, but enough that just knowing Tim is nearby is making him want to do a whole list of potentially stupid and embarrassing things.

Tim’s eyes crinkle at the edges as his smile widens. He lets his fingers drift downwards through Jason’s hair until they come dangerously close to touching his ear. It’s a teasing move, and a grounding one, as if Tim somehow knows what he’s thinking without Jason having to say a word about it. “You love it when I alpha.”

“Only because it’s funny.” he sighs, turning his head into Tim’s hand and trying to get his fingers to shift down that extra magic inch to where he actually wants them to be. “Five fucking foot tall alpha, 125-pounds soaking wet, getting all up in my face like he can actually make me do something. Totally hilarious.”

“I’m five foot _five_ , Jason.” Tim says, keeping them purposefully away.

“Oh right, I forgot. Those extra five inches make all the difference.”

“They can, if you know how to use them right.” Tim replies, and it’s exactly the kind of dryly spoken quip that never fails to make Jason laugh. If only because he can never seem to wrap his head around Tim being the one saying it.

This time is no exception.

“Christ,” he snorts, “That’s just wrong coming from you, Timbo.”

Tim grins at him again, and then finally, _finally_ , lets his fingers drop down to brush against the scent gland hidden behind Jason’s ear. The result is electrifying, as water splashes around Jason’s knees when he draws them up through the water, pressing his thighs together instinctively and rolling his shoulders forward as he lets out a breathy gasp of air.

He definitely doesn’t miss the way Tim’s nostrils flare in the same moment.

“So,” Tim says, managing to only sound a little strangled in the face of his reaction, “Now that we’ve established that you’ve already gotten all the prep work out of the way, and you’re definitely already in heat, are you going to be getting out of that bathtub anytime soon?”

“Dunno,” Jason mutters, still a little sullen. “Are you going to make it worth my while?”

“I’m pretty sure me making it worth your while is the entire point of this enterprise.” Tim replies dryly. He lifts his other hand from the edge of the tub, extending it so it hangs, palm up, over the water in front of Jason, before dropping his voice lower. “Come on, Jason. You know it’ll only get worse the longer you wait.”

Jason feels his throat go dry at everything that deeper tone implies. Finally, he swallows. “‘Enterprise’. Leave that business talk for the board room, Tim.” and takes the hand, allowing Tim to draw him up and out of the bathtub.

As soon as he’s out, water sluicing down off his naked body and onto the bathmat, Tim uses the hand he has in Jason’s hair to draw him down into a kiss. He doesn’t lean up on his toes to meet him, but makes Jason bend the whole way — a small display of dominance that’s impossible to miss.

And it hits right to the base of Jason’s instincts.

Outside of the earlier teasing over his height, Jason knows how ridiculous a picture he and Tim make to other people, and he’s bloodied more than a few noses in his time for the catcalls and jeers they’ve earned while out walking together in public before, but the truth is, he likes how much shorter than him Tim is. And how much Tim doesn’t let his size slow him down or daunt him in any way. The same way Jason refuses to be held back by the expectations of _his_ gender, whatever scorn it may bring upon him from others.

Neither of them fits the mold society has prepared for them, but damn if they don’t fit well with each other.

The kiss starts slow, simple pressure against his lips. But then Tim nudges forwards, his tongue pushing to coax Jason’s mouth open at the same time as his hand slips down from his hair to squeeze at the base of his neck. The press results in a full-bodied shudder running down Jason’s spine, and after that it’s easy to let his mouth fall open so that Tim can do what he wants and sweep his tongue inside.

When they break apart again, he groans. “What’ve I told you about using that shit on me?”

“That I only get to do it once.” Tim replies smartly, keeping Jason bent down as he nips at his jaw. This close, his scent is even more intense, growing ever stronger in response to Jason’s own.

Jason has to bite his lip to keep himself from falling to his knees because of it.

Tim must pick up at least part of the reasoning for that motion, because then he’s tugging Jason forward while taking a step back himself, “Come on, Jason. Bed. Unless you want me to bend you over the tub instead.”

“You don’t bend me over anywhere.” Jason retorts, knowing it’s a lie even as he says it, but he has to maintain some dignity somehow. Part of the reason he was so resistant to letting Tim share his heats for so long in the first place is because he hates they way they steal his control from him, make him feel vulnerable, and even now, after being together as long as they have, he still hasn’t completely gotten over that feeling.

Tim nips his jaw again without saying anything, before nuzzling his nose in against Jason’s throat. The smell of arousal is somehow even more pungent in the air, and Jason knows that if he were to look down right now, Tim’s loose gym shorts wouldn’t be hiding anything on that front. He’s certainly not, what with being naked and all.

They leave the bathroom. Jason shaking his head when Tim reaches for a towel to dry him off with. The apartment’s hot enough that he doesn’t mind staying wet, and his skin is already sensitive in a way that there’s a good chance even the fluffiest towel they own would end up feeling too rough against it. The more time passes with Tim here, the more he can only think of reaching the bed, his den, and everything that will happen once they get there. It reaches a point where, despite himself, he actually starts to push Tim forward when he perceives that he’s not walking fast enough.

“Easy, Jason.” Tim laughs.

“ _Easy._ Fuck you with telling me to take it easy,” he presses his forehead against Tim’s shoulder as his body is wracked by another shiver, slick starting to run down his inner thighs now the water’s no longer there to keep it at bay. “You’re not the one who feels like he’s burning up inside.”

Tim steps aside to let Jason go first into the bedroom. Lets him climb into the pile of blankets and pillows arranged on the bed and collapse down there, shuddering at the feeling of soft cotton against his skin. Some of the bedding is clean, taken fresh out of the linen cupboard that morning, but most of it is not, and the latter already carries the comforting smell of their two scents combined together.

“What do you want, Jason?” Tim asks him, voice soft and dangerous once he deems it safe to follow him onto the bed.

“For you to fix the air conditioning.” Jason groans, the stifling heat prickling at his skin.

“That could take a few hours. Sure you want me to leave you alone that long?” His fingers graze Jason’s thigh, trailing upwards towards his hip before Tim bends down to kiss him again.

Jason shivers, licking his lips when Tim draws back from it. He wants to arch his back, wants to spread his legs, bare his throat and whine; wants _anything_ but for Tim to leave him alone right now. And while maybe he doesn’t actually do anything like that, something about his expression must betray his thoughts, because Tim gives him a triumphant smirk and shakes his head. “Didn’t think so. Any other bright ideas, or shall I just get on with what _I_ want to do you?”

Tim’s mouth moves down to start laying teasing nips along Jason’s jaw. His hand, ever so slowly, reaches the juncture between thigh and hip, then brushes up over Jason’s stomach, effortlessly bypassing the parts of him that are silently begging for Tim’s attention the most.

“You little shit,” he rasps, “You know what I want.”

“Mm…” Tim’s moves down to his throat, soft kisses and kittenish licks applied there in equal measure. None of it enough. None of it nearly enough. “Say it.”

Sometimes, Jason really hates the extent of Tim’s willpower. He has more self-control than any other alpha Jason has ever met, and while that is a part of what attracts him to Tim, what enables him to _trust_ Tim being around him at this time, it can also be incredibly frustrating to deal with. Any other alpha would already be on him by this point, but not Tim.

 _Tim_ just sits there, tracing circles on Jason’s hip, ignoring his own erection like it’s a minor inconvenience while he waits for him to say the words he wants to hear.

“Take your clothes off,” Jason finally croaks.

The next kiss to his throat comes with an edge of teeth, and when Tim pulls back he’s smiling again. In one fluid movement, he rids himself of the old Trek t-shirt he’s wearing, then climbs off the bed to shimmy out of his shorts. Jason reluctantly feels his mouth begin to water when he’s finally naked, unable to stop his eyes from dropping down to focus on the heated weight of Tim’s cock. One area where he’s definitely not below average in size for an alpha.

“See something you like?” Tim asks him mildly, climbing back onto the bed.

This time Jason doesn’t hesitate. The heat inside him is getting worse with every passing moment. He can smell Tim’s musk, free and unfettered. He knows what he wants, what he _needs_ , and he can’t wait any longer to get it. He sits up, reaches out, grasping Tim by the shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed beneath him before straddling his waist.

They both groan at the sudden expanse of skin to skin contact. Jason feels Tim’s hands land on his hips, long fingers curling and digging into the bone beneath his skin. His eyes flash upwards to Jason’s face, darker and more stormy than before. “Jason...”

“You want me to say what I want?” his voice shakes a little. Jason groans as he grinds himself down. He’s so wet between his legs, slick spreading down his thighs and now over Tim’s stomach. “I want you to fuck me, like this. I want—”

Tim’s right hand slips from his hip, brushing Jason’s own cock before delving between his legs. Jason barely has a moment to register what’s happening before two are slipping inside him, effectively cutting off the rest of what he was about to say.

“Like this?” Tim says, his voice is still steady, but now a pink flush runs across his cheeks. His fingers curl a little, causing Jason to moan as he instinctively rolls his hips back against them.

“N-not… not quite…” Jason’s fingernails scratch down Tim’s chest. “More…”

A third fingers worms it’s way inside him. “More?”

“Fuck, Tim! N-not that… more…” He gasps as they push deeper, pressing in against the wet walls of his needy cunt. “I meant…” Jason can feel Tim’s cock rubbing up against his ass, and with a frustrated growl he attempts to rock his hips back against it. To try and drive Tim crazy the way his alpha is already doing to him. “Stop _teasing._ ”

Tim’s innocent look is a little too wide-eyed to be real. “But I thought you liked it when I—”

This time Jason snaps his teeth down at him. “Not when I’ve been waiting hours for you to get your ass home, I don’t!”

For a second, he thinks the snap might have been too much. Tim’s scent intensifies in a way that borders on threatening, but then he relaxes, smirks, lazily curling his fingers again so they drag _hard_ against Jason’s inner walls. Caught helplessly off-guard, Jason can’t help but moan, gasping and whining as his hands push down onto Tim’s narrow but muscled chest.

“F-fuck… I...”

Tim does it again, and again, over and over until Jason is a shivery, moaning wreck. It feels good in that way that almost borders on pain; just the way Tim knows he likes it. But just when Jason feels like he’s on the edge of coming, Tim suddenly stops the motions and withdraws his hand.

This time, there’s no mistaking the broken whimper for attention that escapes his throat. “ _Tim_ —”

“Shh…” Tim’s wet hand trails up Jason’s chest, stopping at the sensitive skin of his chest and nipples, made raw by the flood of chemicals currently causing upheaval throughout his body. “I know what you want, Jason. Sit up for me, okay?”

Jason keeps his hands pressed against Tim’s own chest as he does as he’s asked, raising himself up on his knees above him. With a look of intense concentration, Tim takes the hand he has on Jason’s hip and moves it further down. He bites his lip as he takes himself in hand, then wriggles further up the mattress to get himself in the right position. Jason gasps when he first feels the head of Tim’s cock press against the outer lips of his cunt.

“Please,” he starts to beg, past the point of holding onto his pride, “Please, Tim—”

“Move down, Jason. Slowly.” Tim instructs.

He’s so wet, and so stretched open already from Tim’s fingers, that it would be nothing at all just to slam his hips down and impale himself on his alpha’s cock, but despite the intensity of his need, Jason still strains to obey. Taking his time and gasping when Tim is finally in him to the hilt.

The dry hand returns to his hip, while the wet continues to tease at his nipple.

“Move.” Tim commands him, eyes dark and finally openly hungry as he looks up at Jason.

There’s no instruction as to pace, so Jason takes advantage of that loophole, lifting himself up and then pushing back down as swiftly as he can manage. The push and drag of Tim inside him is sweeter than anything else he’s felt today, and Jason cries out as he hurries to repeat it. Working his hips and thighs to maintain the rhythm, until sweat runs in streams from his shoulders and down his back. It stings his eyes, makes his hair stick to his forehead, and soon enough he can feel the pleasant strain that comes from muscle being worked.

It feels good. So good. He never wants it to stop, wants to be full like this, of _Tim_ , forever, and when Tim growls Jason immediately lets his head fall backwards, exposing every inch of his throat to him.

 _Harder_ , his body says. _Faster_. Anything to come, to get that knot inside him he so desperately needs. But it isn’t until Tim sits up and sinks his teeth into Jason’s collarbone — the highest point he can reach — that the dam finally breaks, and he comes with a desperate wet sob that almost sees him collapsing down on top of his alpha.

Displaying the strength their enemies never expect of him, Tim manages to roll them both over, settling Jason down on his back amongst the pillows and blankets making up the nest. His hands run soothingly over his sides and trembling thighs, comforting him before — with another low growl — he starts thrusting again, working himself as hard and deep into Jason as he can at this angle.

Jason gasps. Instinct has him wrapping his legs around Tim’s waist, pulling him in deeper. His hands fly to his shoulders, fingers digging in with almost bruising force as he arches his back and head into the mattress.

It’s an invitation Tim can’t resist, and in this position he’s much better placed to reach Jason’s neck. His teeth settle onto the base of his throat, bite down, and _hold_.

A few thrusts later, through the dazed afterglow of his own orgasm and panting moans, Jason recognises the familiar feeling of Tim’s knot starting to catch inside him. Knowing that he’s close, he drags his hands down Tim’s back and tightens the grip of his thighs, pulling him impossibly deeper, until — with a startlingly deep snarl — Tim comes inside him, and his knot locks into place.

Endorphins hit Jason in a powerful wave, forcing his body to relax and accept it, as well as temporarily knocking all sense of rhyme and reason from him. By the time he’s able to pull his scattered thoughts back together again, Tim has let go of the bite, and is pressing soothing kisses across his bruised skin instead.

“Tim?” Jason manages, voice cracked already.

“Hey,” Tim murmurs. He pushes himself up onto his elbows so he can look at Jason, before reaching to brush his hair back into place. His face has the same light look of concern that it always does when Jason’s in heat and they’re locked together. “You okay?”

“Warm.” Jason croaks out, seemingly only able to muster single-syllable replies at the moment.

It wins a smile from Tim, and whatever tension Jason did have eases at the sight. Tim’s pleased. His alpha is pleased. He almost purrs at the feeling, which momentarily causes Tim’s eyebrows to rise higher.

“Wow. Got you good this time, hasn’t it?” he says fondly, continuing to stroke Jason’s hair and face. “As soon we can separate, I’ll get you some water, okay? Something tells me you’re going to need a lot of it this time round.”

“Okay.” Jason repeats, which — two syllables, yay. Good for him. He tugs at Tim’s shoulders, wanting him to go back to kissing his neck again. Even utilising a whine as an extra means of getting his message across.

Tim chuckles softly. Without fighting him, he leans back down, plastering their bodies together until the softness of his lips are back at Jason’s throat. “Yep, definitely got you good.”

Jason isn’t sure if he means that as the heat, his knot, or just as himself. But he can’t help but agree as he tightens the hold his arms and legs have around his alpha, shivering as even the slightest movement causes him to feel the firm pressure of the knot inside him anew.

Tim has always got him good.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥
> 
> ([Find me on tumblr!](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/))


End file.
